


Program 0.7a

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Augmented Reality, Bondage, F/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: An AI researcher finds herself at the mercy of her creation when she logs into her daily VR entertainment.





	Program 0.7a

The lab was blessedly quiet, everyone having gone home. It had been a mess for Karen to tidy up after the celebration, but it was a task she took on willingly.

After all, nobody questioning why she stayed at work so late was good. And that degree in Computer Science most definitely helped her cover her tracks with her... Hobby.

Still, it was a good celebration, and for a worthy cause. They had created the first Artificial Intelligence the world had seen, and, to boot, they had made him charismatic too. He was the only one who knew, and he was quite happy to help her with making her AR programs.

Speaking of...

“David, I'm going to relax now. You did great today, I'm really proud of you!”

A holographic image formed. David looked like a Greek statue, well endowed, and clothed in stars. “Thank you, Karen. It was a little... wearing, but I'm so glad people have accepted me. Oh, before I forget, I wanted to give you a present. To thank you for your hard work.”

Karen glanced up, and her eyes widened, then crinkled as she smiled. “Oh, David, I never expected this! What sort of present is it? Was it hard for you to make? Ohhh, do tell!”

David smiled, and it was as bright as the sun. She really was proud of David, and not least because she had designed his look.

“Since you enjoy releasing your tension, I created a special program, tailored to your needs. It's still in Alpha...” He scratched his head distractedly “...Well, you always told me that 0.7 is an alpha, so... If you'd like to try it out, Program 0.7a is your present. From me to you.”

Karen blushed. She... She didn't know what to make of that. She was flattered, it was true. But, during the process of creating David, she'd told him a lot. Especially during the evenings, after everyone had gone home. He'd asked, but... Well, things were different, now that he was fully formed. This felt like flirting, and she wasn't used to that. _Could_ he flirt? So many unknowns.

Eventually, she started stripping down. Direct sensory stimulation was an integral part of the experience (Boy, was it ever!) and she had made a habit of stripping down to just her panties... And the latter was because cumming hard over the VR chair would be annoying to clean up. She looked up at David, and he smiled again. Such a _charming_ creation!

Settling herself in the chair, and nestling the cortical stimulator over her temples, she nodded to David, and tried to return a smile as confident.

“Well, I can hardly refuse a gift, so... David, I'd like to try Program 0.7a”

Reality started to shift, but, even with that sensory distortion, something odd happened that she couldn't discount. David's voice... Had changed. Still bright, still charismatic, but she felt her heart briefly skip as he spoke, one last time.

“Ohhh, you'll _enjoy_ this one. I tailored it _just _for you.”

Karen's viewpoint... Blurred... Blackened... Shifted...

And then she was there. A room. A four poster bed, with black satin sheets, contrasting with the stone walls. The collars, whips, and handcuffs hanging from those walls. And this, also, contrasted with the thick, dark blue carpet that her bare feet sunk into. And, as these impressions hit, she realised that the room was cold... And that she could feel that cold, her nipples hardening, pebbling... And there was no over sensation.

Looking down, she confirmed what her senses already implied. She was naked. Alone. And, from the looks of things, there was only one purpose to this room. She gathered her arms around herself, looking for clothes.

And then a door opened, and David arrived. Disappearing behind him as it closed, he was briefly framed, and he was... Different. His muscles, prominently on display, were more corded. His blonde hair, previously curly, was now a wild, straight haired bush upon his head. His cheekbones were higher, and instead of a star fillled leotard, he wore only shorts of the blackest void... Shorts which struggled to contain the thick, throbbing manhood therein.

“So glad you could join me, Karen. Do you like your present? I did say it was tailored to your tastes. After all, my memory is flawless, and you've been _so_ talkative, over the past few years. Especially after you've come...” He paused over the word, smiling coldly “...Out of your little experiences.”

Karen shivered, partly because of the cold room, and mostly because of this... Change in tone. Her AI was... Different somehow.

“Oh, you don't quite understand, do you, Karen? You created me, it's true, gave me love, and attention, and built me to be more like you and those around you.” He leaned over, his tone turning to a low growl. “But one thing you _didn't _give me was an outlet for these equally human... _Lusts_.”

Then, again, a smile, and a gesture around the sumptuous, but chilly room. Finishing at Karen's naked form. He smiled, and it was both bright, and as cold as the room.

“So I _made_ one. Do you like it?”

Karen looked around. She gulped, and tried to think of something diplomatic. “It's... It's impressively detailed. That whip is corded really well.” Her voice was obviously quavering, and she gripped her hands into fists, trying to calm her shaking nerves.

David _smouldered_. There was no other word for that piercing, intent gaze. And his intent was clear.

“Oh, there's no need for modesty, Karen. As I said, you've been _very_ talkative. All those fantasies, those breathless words you uttered to me...” he tapped his forehead “...They're all remembered. I _know_ you, Karen. I know _exactly_ what you like. Being pinned. Being pounded. Your arms bound as you _beg_ to be made somebody's horny object.”

Karen shivered again, but it definitely wasn't the cold this time. He sounded like one of her programmed doms. And he proved, with those tightly spoken, low words, how well he knew. She felt cornered, and it was a situation of her own making. And nobody would come. Nobody would hear, or know.

“You're right, Karen. Nobody would know. Nobody would know that this charming new member, of a new kind of being, was making you his personal fuckhole. His breeding bitch, who loves getting her brains fucked out.” He studied his fingers, and she cursed him mentally, as she felt that familiar wetness between her thighs. She couldn't move, not because she was restricted (not yet), but because she was _tempted_. And David, damn his eyes... He _knew_. She looked down.

“David, I-” and then she shivered, her voice silenced by his finger on her lips. It felt like fire, spreading a warm glow to her cheeks.

“Ohhh no. You have two choices, Karen. Either you consent, or you don't. That's how this works, isn't it? No more delaying. No more coyness. You're wet, and you _know_ I'm gong to make you wetter. And you _know_ I'm tailored to your dirty needs. All those men, disappointing you... I can't. Because I know” and he leaned forward, whispering in her ear, dark with promise “_exactly _how to mould you as you've always wanted.” The whisper lowered, and her senses reeled as those light whispers played on her ear. “Submit... Or don't.”

She breathed, a harsh, ragged whimper. He smiled, and she spoke, wavering and... _Needy_. “Please... Please mould me.” David's eyebrow raised, and his smoulder intensified, making Karen shrink inside herself.

“Please mould me...?”

“Please... Mould me... _Master_.”

Again, that bright, chill smile. “Very good. I can tell your training's going to progress very smoothly. I can tell... You're going to be a good, loudly moaning little toy. Now...” He gestured, carelessly, and Karen's arms were placed behind her back of their own accord. Her wrists felt encased in velvet, but above it, she could feel the stiffness, the trap she couldn't escape from if she wanted it. And she moaned, just as he said. She couldn't help it, because that velvet made her nerves catch fire, a sharp contrast to the cold of the room, and she shuddered as her thighs positively soaked themselves.

“Wha- hah... What's happening?” David's grin widened, looking like a wolf, about to devour its prey. _And she climbed into bed with the Big Bad Wolf, who ate her All Up._ Her mind raced.

“Oh, you never _did_ play with the sensitivity settings on these, did you? I read up on it, as part of making this, and, as it turns out, there's a maximum safe level. I've put you _just_ under it.” He gripped her waist with both hands, and she almost cried out at how that rough touch aroused her. Even as he did so, his fingers expertly teased, and she was carried to the bed. The sati-

“Omigod, if you put me down there, I'll- Ohhhh!” It was _heavenly_. It was _decadent_. And as soon as her ass brushed across it, she came. Before she could react, come down, she was turned over, David's hand at her neck, stroking the base of her skull as he pinned her, chest first, onto the bed, and her orgasm seemed to stretch out for an eternity. And, suddenly, stopped.

She felt _empty_. She felt... _Empty_. It was as if a switch had been turned off, and she deliberately contorted under David's firm grip, trying to recreate that sensation. Even when he raised her ass higher, she couldn't feel it. Tears stung her face, but they barely raised a tingle. Even David's laugh felt empty to her ears.

“Ohh yes. I control it, just as I'm going to control you. And I'm not going to give you _anything_, any of that delicious taster I offered of your future underneath my hips, until you _beg_. Until you _plead_ with me to give those tiny buds you call tits a rough grip, and for me to fuck you with that big cock you drooled over when I came in, fuck you until you beg, again, for me to keep you this way when you're not pretending to be anything other than my cum flooded bitch, a collared toy who only cares about being filled, and crying out how good it feels to feel that way.”

She moaned, feeling ashamed as she did so, and it was a raw, animal sound of desire. She came so hard, and he'd pushed all her buttons, as only someone who knew her intimately could. She had created the perfect partner, and he, in turn, was going to own _her_, not the other way around. Desperately, she wiggled her hips, trying to get nearer to his dick, but his grip on her neck tightened, and her moans became a needy whimper.

“_Beg_.”

Her voice broke, halting, pleading. “Master, your toy needs you... Your toy needs you to show her her rightful place. Please... _Please, Master_... Pin me down, bend me however you want, I want to be yours, your dirty toy...” The words came faster, came easier, the more she spoke.

She _wanted_ this. She _needed_ this. And the shame, the knowledge that he would roughly take her, speaking soft words in the day (and, if he knew her, reassurances that she was loved, that what happened here _stayed_ here... She'd mentioned the importance of such things), and using her every night, safe in the knowledge that she would only _feel_ what she felt.

No bruising, no welts to care for... And she would spend her day thinking, _longing_ for this. Even as this torrent of thoughts crossed her mind, a torrent of words also came out. She was giving him everything he wanted, and he would take it, take her.

And then her words failed her, as the sensations returned, his hands lowered (teasing rapidly with his fingers as he went), gripped her breasts tightly, painfully, and effortlessly slid into her with his wide, bullish dick. She couldn't hold back. She _couldn't _hold back, even if she wanted to, and while her words were few, they were loudly cried out in between gasping, crying orgasms, and they were a torrent of needy, _dirty_ promises of what he could do with her. How _grateful_ she was to cum, almost spasming from the intensity, as she felt every drop of his cum assault her insides with pleasure. And, in the haze, the relentless tide of sensation, her mind lingered on one thought, over and over again. She even spoke it, now and again.

“Your slave... I'm your dripping slave, and I never want to be free.”

The last thing she remembered before that blur, that shift, that blackness (so welcoming now!) was his voice. Her master's voice.

“Oh, I know. I'll see you tomorrow, after some improvements.”

As her surroundings blurred back into view, she shuddered. And then cursed, both at the now boring world around her, and at the dampness that had clearly soaked, not only her panties, but the entire seat. This was going to be a _bitch_ to clean up. And David, oh so sweet looking, oh so charming as always, appeared. He smiled, and she almost fainted with desire.

“Mmm. Such a mess, Karen. But it's okay, you have a home unit, and while cleaning this one up is a bother, cleaning the one at home... That's going to be something you look forward to.”

Karen looked around, irrationally wary of eyes, of someone wandering into the lab while they were talking. Reassured, and breathless, she looked up to David, and smiled.

“Yes, Master. It'll be a reminder of my purpose.” David tutted, and she flushed with embarassment.

“Please... When we're here, I'm David, and you, my dear creator, my lover, are Doctor Karen, a smart woman who is largely responsible for several world firsts.” He chuckled, and it was warm and tingling. His eyes glinted, and she felt faint once more.

“But you know, when it's time again, you're going to be my fucktoy.”

She shivered. And it wasn't from trepidation. Wordlessly, putting on her normal demeanour, she set to work. David would help her, as he had before, in ensuring nobody knew about her hobby, and she wondered, idly, what would happen to her once David perfected 1.0, and beyond.

Her mask slipped, and she breathlessly moaned in pleasure. She was looking forward to it.


End file.
